You Destroyed Her
by Eliza.Cava.Shep
Summary: AU. Takes place during/after 7x22 when Derek and Meredith have a huge arguement over the Alzheimers trial.
1. You Destroyed Her

**Cristina's POV**

I walked into the resident's loundge and saw my best friend sitting on the bench, staring blankly at the wall with tears in her eyes. She didn't look over at me when I walked in or even say anything as I made my way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Meredith..." She shuddered slightly and then broke down, leaning on my shoulder and shaking with sobs. I tried to ask her what was wrong but I knew she wouldn't answer me, so I just sat and let her cry into my shoulder for a few minutes.

Her crying never died down as I helped her stand up and walk out of the building towards her car, holding her up when I felt her start collapse. She gasped for air over and over and cried relentlessly, her green eyes becoming bloodshot and puffy.

I got her into the car and put her seatbelt on, running around to the driver's side and turning it on. Meredith had quieted down slightly since we had left the Hospital but her body still shook and convulsed with sobs.

I stayed silent the entire drive, not wanting to pressure her into saying anything unless she was comfortable. I remembered the nights when I had felt the same way that she did, just needing to cry for a while and not have to worry about living life for a moment.

I helped her through the door and into her bedroom, grabbing the first shirt and pair of shorts I could find off the dresser. I approached her and made a move to help her change, but as soon as she saw the shirt I was holding she pushed it away and began crying harder.

Suddenly, I realized what had made her this upset. _Derek. What did he do this time, god dangit?!_ I placed the light grey shirt with _DARTMOUTH_ written across it in dark green letters on the bed and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her back.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay. It's okay, you're okay. Just breathe, breathe." I soothed. She quieted slowly until she was silent with only the occasional shake or shudder.

I sighed and squeezed her tightly one last time, telling her that I had to go back to the hospital to get my stuff and that I would be right back. Meredith nodded ever so slightly and I rushed out of the room and back to the car, not wanting to leave her alone for too long.

By the time I got to the hospital, the anger that was building up inside of me made me want to burst. I was going to _kill_ him.

I stormed up to the hospital, seeing him through the glass doors and running up to him. I grabbed him by the arm and yanked it so that he was looking at me. His eyebrows raised and his blue eyes went wide in surprise.

"What... the _hell_... did you do to her?!" I said through gritted teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his arm out of my grip.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I set my jaw and looked up at him, rage burning in my eyes.

"Your _wife._ What the _hell_ did you do?!" I almost shouted. His face transformed and showed an expression of anger and a hint of betrayal.

"She destroyed my trial." He shrugged. I let all of the anger built up inside of me go in that moment.

" _YOU DESTROYED HER_!!" I screamed, feeling tears in my eyes at the memory of my best friend in such a horrible state. He rocked back in surprise and gasped quietly. I took a shaky breath and tried to compose myself.

"You... you broke her. She's so far gone, she can't talk, she can't move. All she can do is cry. Whatever you did, whatever you said to her, it made her feel so guilty that she can't bring herself to walk to her car on her own. So, you better tell me right now what you said that made her this way and then you better fix it, I swear to god!" I cried.

Derek stood, stunned for a moment, and looked at me, tears streaming across my face and the fiery rage in my eyes slowly dying down. When he didn't say anything for a while, I decided that he needed more convincing before he could forgive her.

"She is the woman that you love. She loves you more than she loves herself. Meredith... yeah, she's an idiot. Yeah, she shouldn't have done what she did. And yeah, it was stupid and it could ruin her career. But that doesn't change the fact that she is the woman that you _love._ And you... you hurt her really bad tonight. You did something that sent her over the edge and I think you're the only one who can get her back." I sighed. His face softened slightly and I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't let her stupidity stop you from loving her. Just... please... give her another chance. Pick her, because she needs you more than anything right now. She needs you to forgive her because if all of this goes wrong and she loses her job and she can't adopt her baby and she can't pay for her house or talk to her friends anymore, she's really gonna need you to be there for her. You're everything to her, and if she looses you because of something she did... she'll never forgive herself until you forgive her. Just- just give her another chance. I don't know if I can be the person who lays next to her on the bathroom floor for three days straight. So please, just... fix her." I begged.

There were tears in Derek's eyes and he had an expression on his face that showed that he felt indescribably bad about whatever he had done. And I saw it when I looked into his eyes, he knew that he loved her too much to let a stupid mistake get in the way of them.

He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat, closing his eyes for a moment and allowing a couple of tears to roll down his face.

"O-okay. I can talk to her. I didn't mean what I said... it was the heat of the moment, I was just so angry at her that I couldn't stop to look at the bigger picture. I know now. She did it... because she saw what happened to her mother. She saw how it affected everyone around her and she didn't want that to happen to Richard. She knew that the hospital would be chaos if he wasn't at his best to run it. She... she did it... for me." He shook his head, pulling his hands out of mine and walking quickly out of the door.

I sighed and watched him retreat to his car, standing and staring at the space where he had been for a while after he had pulled out and started the drive to Meredith's house.

The rage inside me had died completely and been replaced with hope. Hope that he would make things right and Meredith would be okay. Hope that they could be happy together and get through whatever happened with the trial as a team instead of enemies. Hope that they could one day be the happy married couple with the adorable baby and the beautiful house on the side of a mountain and, most importantly, each other.

 **This will probably just be a two-shot about Meredith and Derek getting over what happened with the Alzheimer's trial. This is what I wish had happened because what actually happened just made me really sad and really mad that they couldn't work it out together.**

 **Kisses!**

 **-E**


	2. Promises

_Derek's POV_

I opened the door slowly to Meredith's bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. A shirt and shorts lay on the bed next to her, and she hadn't changed out of her scrubs. Her hair was falling into her face and she made no move to fix it, her only movement the steady rising and falling of her chest and occasional shudder.

Guilt washed over me as I saw the dull, almost lifeless look in her glossy eyes and how red and puffy they were, clearly she had been crying for a very long time.

"Meredith..." I started, stepping into the room tentatively and gently closing the door behind me. She kept her gaze trained on the wall and I didn't know if she had even heard me. I walked further into the room and sat down on the bed, realizing when she still didn't move that she had heard me and had ignored me. I sighed.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I was caught up in the moment. You know that, right? You know how much I love you? You know that I can't let something you did get in the way of that, right? Meredith? Are you even listening to me? Did you hear what I just said? I love you! And I forgive you! Why are you still ignoring me? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't actually think that, you know that! Meredith, please, stop ignoring me! I'm sorry!" I begged. She continued to stare as if she was in a trance at the wall, no expression on her face.

Her lips parted and she spoke for the first time since I had entered the room, her voice hoarse and raspy from sobbing.

"It's true." Was all she said. I waited for her to say more, but she didn't, only staring at the blank wall and breathing in and out.

"What is?" I asked. A frown formed on her face and she blinked slowly.

"I would make a horrible mother. I don't know right from wrong. I make irrational decisions, I'm a horrible role model, and I can't even get pregnant. Why... why do you put up with me? You... You're this amazing, handsome, smart, wonderful, funny brain surgeon and you could have almost any girl you want in this world so... why me? Why would you choose me, who doesn't know right from wrong, would make a horrible mother if she ever even got pregnant, and ruins everything she touches? I destroyed your trial, which you started for me, like some selfish whore, and yet... you still came back. Why? Why don't you find someone you deserve? Why don't you find someone... who deserves you?" She cried. My mouth fell open, stunned, as she turned and looked at me with her piercing green eyes that were filled with guilt and sadness.

"You deserve so much better than this. I... I can't make you happy. I can't give you what you want in life. Please... you deserve to be happy, you deserve to have what you want... go. Go find someone who can give you that. Find someone who can make you as happy as you made me. And please... don't look back. Because if you do, I just might fall for you again, and I may not let you go this time. I'm giving you an out. Take it, before it's too late and you're stuck being unhappy with me for the rest of your life." She cried.

I felt cold tears on my face as I looked down at her broken form. I saw how painful it was for her to say it, and I knew she meant it. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back at the wall.

"I'll be fine. I have Cristina, I can live. I'll find a new job and I'll get a boyfriend and have lots of sex, because god knows I won't get pregnant, and I'll move on, I promise. You deserve better than me, so much better, so just go. Go!!" She shook her head. I closed my eyes and sighed, standing up from the bed.

Tears cascaded down her face and she looked away from me, trying to hide her sobs. I walked closer to her and stood just in front of her face, crouching down so I was at eye level with her. Both of my hands reached out and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I almost whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss. At first, she rejected me, but when she realized I wasnt giving in, she leaned into it, her fragile and shaky hands finding strength on my chest.

I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me, feeling how perfectly our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. My fingers drifted to her soft and silky hair, stroking it and feeling it against my skin.

She pulled away from air, panting quietly. The was a smile on her face and the sadness had disappeared from her eyes, replaced by relief and pure love. Our gazes met and I slid my hands down her back and arms, my fingers finally intertwining with hers.

"You will be the most amazing mother this city has ever seen. Our children will be happier than any other children because they'll have us for parents. And on the days when you feel like you just can't take it anymore, I will be here. I'll be here and I will tell you exactly this: You make my world complete. You give me strength to live every day. You give me happiness to smile every day. You give me a bed to sleep in every night. And you're going to give me beautiful children to love every second of every hour of every day of the year. And you will always be the thing that makes me the happiest in this world. _That_ is everything that we need. There will be times when we fight, there will be times when we think it's the end, but I promise you, I _promise_ you, we will always find out way back to each other. I love you, and you love me, and that's all we need. We can get through the rest together."

She smiled and rested her forehead against mine. There were tears on both of our faces as we laid down on the bed, not bothering to change. I pulled the covers up over her and wrapped my arms around her tiny body, placing little kisses along her scalp.

"We're going to be just fine. We will adopt our baby, you will keep your job, we'll finish building our house, and we'll live in it with our family until the day we die." I whispered in her ear. The tiniest of smiles crept across her face as she relaxed in my arms, drifting to sleep with tears still shining on her face.

 **Happy ending! Yay! Lots of monologues in this story, I guess I just felt like writing a lot.**

 **Kisses!**

 **-E**


End file.
